


Berica Wones One-Shots

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, Comic-Con, F/M, Nerdiness, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: A bunch of Berica (Benny & Erica) one-shots.





	1. Princess Leia & Han Solo

Benny: Go with me. Please.

 

Erica: No.

 

Benny: But I need a Princess Leia.

 

Erica: Why kind of stuff does she wear

 

Benny: She wears a simple white dress with white boots and her hair in 2 buns in the first film. In the—,

 

Erica: I’m in.

 

Benny: What?

 

Erica: I’m in.

 

Benny: Why?

 

Erica: Boots. I can reuse them.

 

Benny: Of course. Maybe next year you’ll as Mary Jane & I’ll go as Spider-Man.

 

Erica: Sure.

 

 

****

 

Erica: You could’ve told me how cool this was going to be.

 

Benny: *face palms*.

 

Erica: Look Buffy stuff!

 

****

 

Benny: *Pays more than 100 Canadian Dollars For A Bunch Of Stuff*

 

Erica: Are we gonna meet Stan Lee or what?

 

Benny: Alright, Alright.


	2. BTVS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erica and Benny binge

Benny: *walks in living room*. What’s going on here?

 

Erica: Buffy is on. Wanna watch?

 

Benny: I’ve never seen Buffy—,

 

Erica: Sit down.

 

****

 

Erica: Bangel or Spuffy?

 

Benny: Both.

 

Erica: Same, but I like Spuffy more.

 

Benny: You’re such an Anya.

 

 

Erica: Please tell you’re not breaking up with me.

 

 

Benny: Anya was hot.

 

 

Erica: Alright time for bed Benny Rabbit.


End file.
